ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
L86/Histrocial
L86A1 IW ALP Histrocial Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... L86A1 LSW Histrocial The L86A1 Light Support Weapon is the game's SP variant, which features the L86 in its original role as a fire-support weapon. This model has a higher rate of fire and heavier recoil when compared to the IW model. This model also comes with the L86's signature SUSAT scope. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... L86 SV Histrocial The L86 SV features the L86 in its current role of a marksman weapon. This model sports a longer barrel and an integrated bipod, which gives the L86 SV higher damage and less recoil when fired while supported. This model also comes with the L86's signature SUSAT scope. Customization The L86 SV operates well out-of-the box but can be improved through customization options despite the limited number of additions one can add, and certain modifications can wildly affect the playstyle of this gun. In general, a Muzzle Break is extremely helpful, and as always, a laser sight is always helpful and does not negatively impact any stat. The 4x magnification on the SUSAT is good for the longer ranged shots, though the Phantom 1-4x allows for both close- and long-range shots. The customization option that has one of the most profound effects is the C-mag, which bolsters the magazine size to the LMG-standard of 100 rounds and increases the total ammo pool to 200 rounds. While the handling of the L86 SV is already quite low, it can still be used like an Assault Rifle's SV variant. However, the addition of the C-mags drops it even further. Reload time also increases to effectively twice the original reload time. This change in handling and magazine size heavily affects tactics. DreamlessMemory (talk) 03:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tactics Regardless of which magazine type is used, the L86SV is best used from cover and at a distance to take advantage of its top-level single-shot accuracy. The L86 has a separate semi-automatic mode which makes it good as an ersatz sniper, with low recoil while supported allowing for directly engaging enemies at long range; the L86 SV is infamous for beating snipers at long ranges. Firing using single mouse clicks in semi-automatic results in a higher rate of fire than single-clicks in fully-automatic mode. Interestingly enough, the mouse button can be held down in semi-automatic mode and the L86 will fire fully automatically at a rate of 120 RPM, however it is much more practical to simply tap the mouse quickly. When engaging targets with the intent to kill or suppress, it is first good to judge the distance of targets and the number of targets present. Generally, the longer the range the shorter the burst, which can go all the way down to single shots; remember to toggle between fire modes if you wish to go from bursts/full auto to single shots. In cases were a mass of enemies are advancing quickly, it may be more practical to engage in fully automatic fire. As reviewed earlier, the L86's low handling means its best used while behind your teammates; its best to avoid pushing up by yourself. However, the choice in magazine determines how limited your movement is and how dependant you are on your team to push. With the standard magazine, you are less limited and can move similarly to an Assault Rifle SV variant, engaging targets that are out of the reach of your teammates. Be aware that your handling places you at ~0.75 seconds before you can fire, so make sure that there are no enemies nearby or use your pistol instead. However, you are more free to shift between points of cover and stay close to teammates, and the 2-second reload is fairly standard. With the C-mags, you shift to a more turret-like role, meaning it is often better to stick to a piece of cover and attempt to provide overwatch over a large area, such as a flanking route. It's best to stay a little farther back, but be aware of getting tunnel visioned, and perhaps more importantly, don't turn into a Recon. Choose points of cover carefully, as it will take you ~1 second to stop sprinting and start firing. You can circumvent this by quickly entering cover as bringing your weapon out of cover is faster than readying from sprint. Reload during lulls in battle, as a 4-second reload provides a large window of oppurtunities for enemies to attack. Be mindful of your ammo count; while it may be best to forgoe reloading in favor of repositioning, keep your ammo topped up as much as possible. DreamlessMemory (talk) 03:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) L86A1 IW Histrocial The L86A1 Individual Weapon is considered the base model in GRO, and is a converted L85A1 IW, maintaining features like the lower rails for attaching a foregrip. The L86 IW also comes in an ALP model, which has lower damage, a higher rate of fire, and has a Arctic paint scheme. Customization The L86 IW performs effectively out-of-the-box, but can be more focused in certain directions, as is customary for base models. This customization set focuses the L86 IW into an ersatz Assault Rifle with the inclusion of a vertical foregrip, providing lower recoil and slightly better accuracy when out of cover while lowering its in-cover accuracy slightly. The preferred optic is a low-powered reflex, with the Open Reflex being best, though iron sights are usable if you desire maximized handling. The muzzle attachment I personally use is the upgradded Flash Suppressor to replace the flash suppressor that comes standard, as it does not reduce handling but still reduces recoil, though a muzzle break can be added to further reduce recoil at the cost of handling. As always, a laser pointer has no negative effects and is very useful for communications. DreamlessMemory (talk) 03:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tactics The L86 IW built as an ersatz Assault Rifle can be used fairly aggresively and operates on similar playstyle to a moderately aggressive Assault player, and is thus best used in the middle of a team formation that contains vanguard-type players, though it is possible to spearhead an assault. The handling gives it a ready time of ~0.5 seconds means you will be outmatched by SMGs and Shotguns, but should not be underestimated against Assault Rifles and LMGs. Despite it's aggressive abilties, this should not be played like a M249 Para or a M96 C which relies on volume of fire to kill; L86's pedigree is built on high accuracy and low recoil. Despite the inclusion of the grip, shots should be aimed to be accurate. In summary, the L86 IW ersatz AR is built on rapid movement, and fast, accurate, and mid-range engagements similar to assault rifles; Move, aim, kill, repeat. DreamlessMemory (talk) 03:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC)